villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Max (Total Drama)
Max is the secondary antagonist on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, the sixth season of Total Drama. He is a short purple-haired boy who is openly evil and takes pride in it. While he strives to be greatest villain ever, he is very pathetic at being evil, and usually causes more trouble for himself than he does for others. He was voiced by Bruce Dow. ''Total Drama Pahkitew Island'' In "So, Uh This Is My Team?", he chokes on gum Sky gave him, he is then places on Pimâpotew Kinosewak. He doesn't help much during the challenge. In "I Love You, Grease Pig!", he participates by making the wild pig evil, making it throw mud on Dave, causing him to have a panic attack, and Max himself. As he passes to Jasmine the "evil helmet" broke. In "Twinning Isn't Everything", he finds Samey interesting, thinking that she's "pure evil" for yelling at Amy, and forms a one-sided friendship with her, on his side. He and Scarlett formed alliance to fight with Dave and Sky by blowing a sharp needle to pop their balloons and they got hit by Shawn, swearing revenge and sneezes, bores Scarlett. While Max doesn't realize it, Scarlett is very upset about being called Max's sidekick and tries to get him eliminated in Mo Monkey, Mo Problems. After Max complains about not getting any respect from Topher or Jasmine, shortly after being given a wedgie by the latter, he is encouraged by Scarlett to express his "true evil" to them by building a trap and keeping them there until they give him respect. Little to his knowledge, however, Scarlett plans for him to be the only one caught in his own trap so then he could get eliminated that night. After the entire team gets caught in the trap, Scarlett is not sure that the plan will work, but Max foolishly admits that he was the one who built it. While Max receives the most votes that night, Ella is disqualified due to singing against Chris' orders, meaning Max is safe from elimination. Max continues to be a nuisance towards Scarlett during This Is The Pits!, as when the two are separated from the rest of their team, Scarlett attempts to ditch him by convincing Max to make a crocodile that confronted him his evil minion and, once this crocodile is revealed to be robotic when a stalactite crushes it, Max pesters Scarlett to suck the “crocodile venom,” out of his behind. Max and Scarlett end up escaping the cave by using an elevator found using Scarlett’s device, but Max throws it out of the door, much to her dismay. The significant amount of time they spend together makes Chris believe the two are in a relationship, causing Max to switch teams with Sky. On his new team, which he only spends one episode on, he gets along well enough with most of them, particularly Sugar who finds the way he talks about evil hilarious. This episode also shows his soft side towards babies that was hinted in his audition tape, enough to the extent that he does not want to give up his baby at the end of the challenge until he is forced to do so. While he tries to conduct an evil scheme against his former team in the form of throwing pepper at them, he is startled by Sugar, causing him to start sneeze uncontrollably and ultimately accomplish nothing. In "Scarlett Fever", while the weather kept changing due to Pahkitew Island being artificial (and that Max threw up on the controls), Chris sent 3 teams into infiltrating the island to the control room to deactivate the bomb. Near the control room, Max attempted to type the code a few times, but gets shocked each time thanks to Scarlett's suggestion on making the panel run out of power. In the control room, when Max called her sidekick once more, Scarlett reveals her pure evil (yet insane) identity that made Max so scared that he sucked his thumb like a baby. After Scarlett was foiled and ready to be launched by the cannon, Max gloated that with her gone, he is the only true evil left on the island. Chris, however, decides that he is "done with evil for now" and disqualified Max, who is subsequently put in the Cannon of Shame by Chef Hatchet and eliminated along with Scarlett. Allies *Scarlett (one-sided on Max's side) Enemies *Bear *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Ella *Jasmine *Samey *Scarlett *Sky *Sugar *Topher Gallery Evil stops for nothing!!!.png|''Evil stops for nothing!'' - Max Max vs. Ella.png|Max vs. Ella. Max's Evil Laugh.png|Max's Evil Laugh. Videos File:Max working on his evil. Preview - A Blast from the Past Trivia *Max is one of the shortest characters in the Total Drama series. *Max is the second contestant to have the word "Villain" in their label. The first being Alejandro who is labeled "The Arch Villain". *Max's outfit is based on Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the James Bond series and Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. *Max's act of villainy is similar to the Amoeba Boys from The Powerpuff Girls, as both willingly wanted to become notorious, but their actions rather come off as pathetic. Navigation Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Creator Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Conspirators Category:Con Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Non-Action Category:Hegemony Category:Enforcer Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid